Falling For You
by Trivena Kuchiki
Summary: Hinata is tired of Naruto not noticing and decides it's time to move on from him. No one ever expected Sasuke Uchiha to be the one she moves on to. Sasuke is back in Konoha after so long and remains the same,emotionless and indifferent. No one expected him to develop feelings for a certain Hyuga... Please read and review !
1. Chapter 1

Falling For You

The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Neji will be alive and SasuHina is so happening.

Author's Note : Hi guys, this is my very first fanfiction , I have never written one before and I just decided to give it a shot. Thank you for checking out my fanfic. Enjoy !

"Hinata, are you listening?"Hiashi's voice finally broke into her head."Sorry, what were you saying Father?" "I was just saying that you are now of age and you might need to start considering getting married. There are many young eligible bachelors in town and I can even recommend a few. Would you be interested?"

Hinata was about to say no, thinking of Naruto, but something told her that she should consider the possibilities .Naruto had never even noticed her ever since the war. Sure ,he had attended Neji's funeral, given her a comforting look, and soothed her when she cried in front of everyone, but ever since then, he barely even looked in her direction. Ok, maybe it's because she was stalking him that time so of course he couldn't see her, but so what?

It was starting to look like he would never take an interest in her romantically, so maybe it was time to start exploring other options. Besides, her father was right. There are so many eligible bachelors in Konoha . It was time for a change. It was time to move on. Swallowing hard, she turned to Hiashi and said "Yes, I am."

The next day, she got up early and dressed. She was going to go shopping for dinner. She went downstairs, grabbed an apple, wrote a note for her father and Hanabi, and left. In the market, she spotted Sakura. But her rival in love wasn't really the one she wanted to see right now, so instead she headed in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, the green eyed girl saw her and called out. Inwardly sighing, Hinata put on a smile as Sakura made her way over to her.

"Hey Hinata! Good morning!" said Sakura with a smile.

"Hello Sakura, good morning." said Hinata.

"Fancy meeting you here. How are you? I've heard that your dad is trying to get you married. Is it true?"

"Yes it is."

"So are you going to comply? I don't think you will."

"Actually Sakura, I did."

"Wow! Really?! That's great! Who's the lucky guy?"

"I haven't chosen yet. My father has told me he would recommend some people who I might be interested in."

"I see. How exciting! Well when you've made your choice please invite me to your wedding. But Hinata, what about Naruto?" Hinata gasped. She didn't expect to hear this from Sakura. What should she tell her? The truth? That she was actually trying to move on from Naruto because she thought he belonged with the girl standing in front of her?

Instead, she looked up at Sakura, smiled , and said, "Just looking for a change."

That night, Hinata lay in bed , thinking about her day . Sakura, smiling, had bid her farewell and wished her luck in her new quest for love. At the dinner table, her father had caught her by surprise telling her that the boy she was to meet with tomorrow was a certain ex rogue ninja that Naruto had been chasing for years. Hoping that he wouldn't be as cold as she heard he was, she fell asleep thinking about what would happen tomorrow.

Sasuke Uchiha woke up from another nightmare of his brother murdering his parents. Panting, he ran a hand through his hair and realized he was sweating. He got up and walked to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face, he told himself it was only a dream. Itachi was dead and he had gotten over the death of his clan a long time ago. Getting back in bed, Sasuke thought about the said day's events.

He rarely ever had visitors except for Sakura and Naruto, so Sasuke was a little surprised and slightly amused to find a Hyuga at his front door today. Sasuke later learned that the man's name was Ko, and he was that Hyuga girl's bodyguard. The white eyed man had told him that Hiashi Hyuga, leader of the Hyuga clan, requested his presence at the Hyuga household for dinner tomorrow night.

It was to introduce the heiress of their clan to him so they could become acquainted and hopefully, become something more for she was eligible for marriage. Sasuke had politely declined at first but the man had insisted and so, he had reluctantly agreed. 'It won't be so bad. He thought to himself. She was never a fangirl.' And the heiress was quite decent looking, he had to admit.

Sakura had grown into a pretty woman over the years, but Sasuke had found that she was still the same, just a little more mature and a lot more powerful. She had even gotten over her silly little crush on him, which was good. It would have been useless to pursue her now anyway, even if he wanted to, which he didn't. We'll just see if things take a turn tomorrow or not. Hoping that the Hyuga heiress was not the obnoxious, loud type he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Author's Note :

I hope you liked it ! This first chapter took some time. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue it or not . I will if you review, I promise. Btw, Pooja-chan, please review. Even if any of you didn't like it, thank you for even taking the time to read it. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

The Meeting

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto. If I did, Minato and Kushina would be alive, and Hinata would be the lead female character.

Author's Note: Hey guys, many,many thanks for dropping by to read this fanfiction! And to my awesome reviewers, thank you so much for the reviews. Seriously, it meant so much to me . Anyway, without further ado, here is the second chapter of Falling For You!

Sasuke made his way to the Hyuga compound deep in thought. He scanned the road everytime he turned the corner just in case one of his fangirls was lurking around. Fortunately, he didn't bump into any of them. He thought back to the days when he had his brother around. He always managed to escape fangirls with Itachi there. Sighing, he realized how good it felt to be powerful and not that little kid that followed his brother's shadow all the time.

'But, I miss the guy.' he thought with a smile. He had deeply regretted killing Itachi when he found out that he was actually helping the village all along. He never felt that much pain ever since his whole clan had been murdered. Taking his thoughts and shoving them away, he forced himself to focus on the road leading to the Hyuga compound.

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror, praying that Sasuke wouldn't look down on her for being too simple. She had absolutely refused to wear any make up. "It's not me. Uchiha-san should see me for who I am, not a fake girl hiding behind a mask." Hinata had said to the maid who told her that she should wear a little more foundation.

'If he can't accept me for who I am, then he's not the one for me.'

We'll just see how things turn out tonight at dinner. Hinata walked over to her the picture of her mother hanging just above her dresser.

"Mother, I wonder if he's the one for me. Please help me move on and learn to love another. I need your guidance."Hinata opened the door, and walked to the dining room with a smile on her face, ready to face her possible new destiny.

"Welcome, Uchiha-sama." greeted the servant who led him through the front door.

"Thank you."

And then, thinking about how gentlemanly Itachi would have been, he decided to try and smiled at her. 'That was for you Itachi. See, I can totally respect women.' The servant blushed immediately. He inwardly smirked.

"Umm…ah…r-right this w-way Uchiha-sama…."she stuttered.

'Women.' thought Sasuke with a smirk, a real one this time. Sasuke sweat dropped as he entered the main hall. 'Seriously, how big is this place?'

He was led through various halls and corridors until they finally came to a halt.

"We have arrived Uchiha-sama. Please enjoy your dinner and I wish to express my hopes on behalf of all of us servants here at the Hyuga household that you will take an interest in the young mistress." said the servant.

He quirked an eyebrow at this and said "Oh? Wouldn't you prefer it if I took an interest in you instead?" 'Sorry Itachi, I can't resist teasing this one.'

She immediately blushed and gave a little "eep". He fought back the urge to laugh. "N-n-no, I would still very much want for you to fall for Hinata-sama. She is a kind and compassionate girl and deserves someone nice and h-h-handsome, like you, Uchiha-sama. Her blush grew even bigger.

"I see. I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." He gave her a genuine smile this time. She smiled back. "Well then I shall take my leave now, Uchiha-sama. Enjoy yourself." With a little bow, she left. Sasuke, amused with the girl but thinking about what she said at the same time, turned and entered the room.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, welcome to our humble home. I am very glad that you decided to join us this evening. My daughter will be joining us shortly. She is on her way right now. In the meantime, please have a seat. You may start on the appetizers if you wish." said Hiashi with a smile.

"Yes, thank you for having me. It is an honor to meet you, Hyuga-san." Said Sasuke with a smile as well.

The Hyuga leader laughed. "It's quite alright to call me Hiashi-san. Besides, if all goes well, I will be your father in law soon."

"In that case, you may call me Sasuke, Hiashi-san."

"Very well, Sasuke it is. Ah, I believe my daughter has arrived. You will find she has become a very capable, beautiful young woman over the years, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his head just as Hinata was entering the room . He had to stop himself from gasping out loud in surprise. His conclusion: Hinata Hyuga had become a very capable, beautiful young woman indeed. Capable of making a guy die from his heart stopping when he first sees her that is.

She was wearing a very simple, red summer dress that was just above her knee which showed off her shapely legs. Then she had accessorized with a belt around her waist and a silver necklace and bracelet. Her hair was down, it was long and had a bluish hue to it when it caught the light, he noticed. Her face was heart shaped and its features had filled out nicely over the years. She was beautiful, and had a great body too.

'I guess this is what they call an hourglass figure.' He thought to himself. She noticed him staring, his mouth slightly open, and her face took on a reddish hue.

"Um, hello, Uchiha-san. It is a pleasure to meet you. Welcome."

'Hmm, ok. Gentleman mode, on.' "Oh no, Hinata-san, was it? The pleasure is all mine, actually. It was very nice of your father to invite me to your wonderful home to meet such a lovely lady." At this, he walked up to her and took her hand then placed a kiss on it. Looking up at her almost fully red face, he then said "You look very red. Are you having a fever, perhaps?

This made her blush even more, realizing that her blush was evident. "Um, n-no I-I'm fine. Please do not worry about me, Uchiha-san. Have a seat."

"Very well. I am feeling quite hungry."

"Then let us eat." broke in Hiashi, smirking. The chemistry between these two was evident.

While they had dinner, Hiashi asked Sasuke how it felt to be back in Konoha after so long. Sasuke had replied with a simple "It feels weird, but good at the same time."

"I see. So what are your plans for the future?"

"I will continue being a ninja and carry out my duties. But the main idea is to rebuild my clan."

"Well I know someone who would be very happy to help you rebuild it."

"Father!" exclaimed Hinata, blushing again.

Sasuke was extremely amused and said "It's nothing to be shy about, Hinata-san. These are simple matters in life. Although before I take this next step with you, I would first like to find out if you are my soulmate."

Hinata, now realizing he was serious and not teasing her, said "Yes Uchiha-san, I would like to find that out too."

How did this happen?! Here she was, with Sasuke, now taking a stroll through the Hyuga gardens . It was all because of Hiashi. After dinner, he had insisted that they have a proper, private conversation in the gardens. Hinata had frantically said no, they should all go together but her father had practically forced her and Sasuke out of the room. Saying that this would be a good opportunity for Sasuke to get a tour of the gardens as well, he had, well sort of, slammed the door in their faces. So here they were, in the gardens, an awkward silence settling between them.

"So, how are you going to cover up your love for Naruto, if we do get married?" Hinata gasped, taken by surprise. She immediately went on the offensive.

"I'll have you know, Uchiha-san, that if I were still in love with him I wouldn't have taken up my father's offer to start seeing other people. I'm merely trying to move on from my hopeless love for Naruto."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh, so you don't already have a crush on me?"

Hinata pondered over her answer. "Well, I suppose you have piqued my interest. Like you said just now, I would like to get to know you first."

"I see. Well let us start with our favourite foods. I like tomatoes and rice balls, I dislike natto and sweets."

"Well I am quite the opposite. I like cinnamon buns and zenzai but dislike crab and shrimp. We're quite different, Uchiha-san." She lightly laughed and smiled.

Sasuke thought she looked great when she laughed. Her whole face lit up and her smile reached up to the crinkles in her eyes. She was quite a beauty.

"You look nice when you smile. It's quite pretty."

Wait, what did he just say? Where did that come from?! "Oh, um…t-thank you-woah!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized that she had tripped on a rock. His ninja reflexes immediately took over and in seconds he had caught looked at her foot and saw a large gash in it. She was bleeding. That was one sharp rock. He then lifted her up in his arms bridal style, despite her protests.

"N-n-no Uchiha-san! Please it's ok! I'm fine really!"protested Hinata, even though she was in pain.

"No it's not ok, Hinata-san. I need to get you back now. You're losing a lot of blood." said Sasuke. She didn't protest after that. She kept quiet as he walked, just looking up at the stars above them, making eye contact with him but breaking it shyly after short pauses. He took the opportunity to observe her face up close. She really did have the most amazing eyes, that looked even prettier with the stars shining in them. She noticed and he looked away quickly, the tiniest of blushes creeping onto his face. 'Get a hold of yourself, Sasuke! Uchiha's do not blush!'

He entered Hinata's room and looked around. It was very neat. And he could see she liked lavender. 'Just like the tint in her eyes.' he thought to himself.

"Uchiha-san? You haven't left?" He turned his attention to the girl on the bed. Her foot was wrapped up neatly in white bandages.

"Not yet. You want me to leave that badly?"

Immediately her face turned red. "No it's not that at all! It's just that it's getting really late and-"You really shouldn't be worrying about stuff like that. I'll be fine. How's your leg?"

"It's all better now. It doesn't hurt so much anymore."

He smirked. "So it did hurt. I knew you were lying." She blushed.

'Shit, I really shouldn't have said that!'

She looked up to see Sasuke smiling. Why was he smiling?!

'Oh no! I think I said that out loud! Crap!'

Sasuke started laughing. She had said it out aloud again! She was shocked. Did she just make Sasuke Uchiha laugh ?!

"You know, you're really cute when you swear. Well I better get going now. It's pretty late. I think I'll be seeing you again. I've definitely taken a liking to you, Hinata Hyuga. I'll let your dad know on the way out."

Hinata recovered from her embarrassment just enough to say " Thank you, Uchiha-san. I've taken a liking to you as well. Please do come by again sometime."

"Oh I definitely will." Smirking, he walked over to her and leaned nearer, whispering, " And please, call me Sasuke, Hinata-chan." Then he walked out of the room while Hinata sat there, her face the color of her dress.

Author's Note: Aaaannnndd done! That was Chapter 2 peepz! Hope you liked it! It was a lot longer than Chapter 1. Anyway, a special thank you to Sachiko Heiwajima and Grazi-chan for reviewing. Thank you to a certain guest reviewer too. Oh and thank you to the story's followers as well. You guys' support led to the birth of Chapter 2. Anyways I hope I didn't dissapoint you. To my dear followers who don't review, if you genuinely like this story or have any questions about it, please review! Tell me if you guys want a Chapter 3 ! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Jealousy

Disclaimer: You don't have to read this part. I'm just saying something painfully obvious. I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, everyone. I was having anime marathons. We all need to take a break sometimes, right? Well, I got some reviews that my format was too confusing and strenuous for the eyes so I've spaced out the previous chapters and edited my mistakes. You're free to reread them if you want. Also someone said that Sasuke and Hinata were too out of character. Well I won't change much about Hinata, since obviously she's much more confident now. As for Sasuke, please don't get angry with a little twist in his character. Thank you for reading up until this point. Enjoy this chapter. :-)

Hinata put on some lip gloss and she was done. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt that had a smiley faced motif on it and was tucked into a short pleated skirt. She had put on some sandals and her favorite heart shaped necklace. Her face didn't have much makeup except for a little bit of eyeliner and eye shadow. And of course, the lip gloss.

She had considered putting on blush, but decided against it. 'It's not like I need it.'

"Alright, let's do this."

It was going to be her very first date with Sasuke today. And she was so excited. When she thought about the way he had carried her that night, looking into her eyes, she got a tingly feeling of happiness.

Although she knew she had yet to start having any feelings for the last Uchiha. 'It just felt nice to be carried like that, and taken care of so gently.' A blush spread over her face when she thought back to when he had said she was cute when she swore and had called her Hinata-chan.

She then frantically started shaking her head, to get her thoughts out. 'No Hinata, you can't fall for him yet. Not when you don't even know if he feels the same way.'

"But the way he acted, was like he genuinely cared about me. I'm not entirely sure if that proves he has any feelings for me though. Well I still don't feel like how I am with Naruto when I'm with him. I guess, I have to learn to feel that way."Hinata said out loud.

Then she set out to the park, the spot where they would be having their date.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself while thinking about the way he acted with Hinata that night.

'I shouldn't have done that! I shouldn't have been so...revealing that night. I'm not supposed to act like that. Dammit! Today I'll go back to being myself. I only acted that way because that house is full of Byakugan users. They can all spy on us with just the blink of an eye. Humph, this will be the ultimate test to find out if she's good enough for me or not. A good wife must always have patience.'

He soon reached the park and spotted Hinata.

'Hmm, she looks nice. Might as well give her credit for that though.

"You look nice. I like that skirt on you."

"Thank you, Uchiha-san. Umm, y-you l-look nice t-too."

His eyebrow shot up, a sign he was amused.

"Thank you, Hyuga."

Hinata tried not to gasp. What was with the sudden rudeness? "H-Hinata is fine…"

"No, it isn't. Listen, I know how you girls' minds work. And just because I was nice to you and told you to drop the honorific, doesn't mean we have some kind of bond. And it doesn't mean that I actually think you should drop the honorific for real."

"But, why would you lie?"

"Well I was acting nice to you and lied to you because your house is full of people whose eyes were practically made for spying. So of course I had to be nice to you. Seriously, you can't even tell the difference between when a guy is acting fake or real? You're a little pathetic."

"Using the Byakugan in the compound is against the rules. But what about the…the kiss on my hand and stuff? You're really not that gentlemanlike?"

"No, that was just me being polite."

Seeing her downcast expression, he added, "Don't worry, I'm a true gentleman at heart."

She snorted, and said, "Am I supposed to believe that?"

He was taken by surprise. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

In his mind, he dared her to say it one more time.

"I said, am I supposed to believe that? After that whole act that night, which made me think you were super sweet and nice, when in truth, you're actually a jerk.

So how am I supposed to believe you're a "gentleman at heart"?"

Sasuke dug his nails into his palm. Was this Hyuga girl….was this Hyuga girl actually giving him attitude?! He was about to open his mouth and let out an array of colorful words, but then stopped. No girl had ever talked to him like this before. No girl had ever dared talk to him like this before. This girl was definitely something else. Then it hit him. He would make this girl fall in love with him..and then break her heart in the process. Yeah, he would show her.

Smirking, he told her, "In that case, I'll prove it to you, Hinata-chan."

"Oh, so now my name is back. Whatever, Uchiha. I'll just go home and tell my father that this is not working out and I wish to call off our seeing each other."

He cringed. Uchiha?! Call everything off?! The spoiled little brat! If news got out that she called it off and not him, that would ruin his reputation. He had to fix this now!

"Never mind, Hinata-chan. We still have this date to go on. I'll make it up to you."

"Drop the act, Uchiha. Like I told you before, just Hinata is fine."

"I will call you Hinata if you call me Sasuke."

"Fine. Shall we get going then?"

"Yeah, sure."

They made their way out of the park and headed in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen. Soon they reached the shop and entered. Teuchi and his daughter Ayame greeted them the moment they walked in. There were also two other people there. One was a certain yellow haired Kyuubi container while the other was a pink haired kunoichi who used to be in love with the man standing next to her.

"Sasuke! Never thought I'd see you here! With Hinata of all people!"shouted Naruto.

"You never change, Naruto. You're as loud as ever."sighed Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, Hinata-san? What are you doing here?"broke in Sakura.

"What does it look like? We're on a date."

"Sasuke, don't be so rude!"scolded Hinata.

Sakura blinked in surprise. Did Hinata just scold Sasuke?! Since when did the shy girl become so confident?

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san. If you'll excuse us, we're on a date right now so we'll be sitting…over…there."

She grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him towards the table farthest away from where Naruto and Sakura were sitting. They took their seats. Ayame came over and Hinata and Sasuke both ordered miso ramen.

Sasuke glanced over at Hinata after she left and noticed the kunoichi was shaking, as if trying not to cry. His eyes widened as a tear fell onto the table.

"Hey Hinata, are you ok?"

"Hm? Oh its nothing, I'm fine Sasuke-kun."

"So now it's Sasuke-kun again, huh?"he smirked at her.

She looked up at him and gave him a watery smile.

"Would you prefer Uchiha again, perhaps?"

He quickly shook his head and she laughed. There it was again. Her laugh. He gave a genuine smile and started laughing too. He suddenly felt a warmth in his heart and stopped short. I'm not starting to actually have feelings for this shy turned confident brat am I? He admitted that maybe he did like her just a little, as an acquaintance. His food arrived and Sasuke thought about nothing else but filling his stomach. All this arguing and realizing stuff sure makes me hungry.

Naruto and Sakura watched the unlikely couple from their table .

'Unbelievable. How did Hinata morph from a shy, non confident girl into a totally confident one? Her and Sasuke-kun? How unexpected. Well I wish her the best and I'm genuinely happy she's moved on from Naruto. Now, maybe I can give Naruto the attention he's been asking me for .' She then turned to her ramen and took one last glance at Naruto who was watching the couple and seemed to be in deep thought before digging in.

'Hinata looked a little down. I hope she's ok. She looks fine now , laughing at something Sasuke said. And now he's laughing too. Weird. I wonder what's going on with them. I thought Hinata was in love with me. Now, it just doesn't look that way.' He looked at his ramen and realized it was going to get cold. He broke his chopsticks and dug in, ignoring the tiny feeling of jealousy that was creeping into his heart.

Author's Note: And Chapter 3 is done! I hope y'all liked it and it wasn't too boring for you! Please don't hate on the fact that Sasuke is a lot meaner in this chapter. I'm just trying to put him in character because a reviewer said he was out of character. Anyway speaking of reviewers, a special thank you to Sachiko Heiwajima, Pooja Azuna, Crazygirls24 and theotaku freak. anime . Thank you to Yours Truly-Pride and a guest reviewer for your opinions on how to make my fanfiction better. I hope the spaces I've put in the previous chapters and this one are good enough for you. Also, I hope they're more in character. I'm a huge Hinata fan and I believe she's more confident now. As for Sasuke, welllll I tried! Thank you to my followers as well. Btw, it will be revealed why Hinata was crying in the next chapter. l Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and you can give me ideas for the next chapter as well if you want. I will take them under consideration but there's no guarantee I'll use it, k? Stay awesome!:-)


	4. Chapter 4

The Truth

Disclaimer: Seriously, just skip this. Don't own Naruto, love it loads though!

Author's Note: Weeeeelllll, how should I start? I'm incredibly sorry it took so long. I guess half of me ran out of ideas and another half of me was just lazy. And another huge part of me wanted to watch anime. What can I say? Kimi Ni Todoke , Toradora!, Kuro Shitsuji and Fullmetal Alchemist are just too awesome. Don't go, please read this next part it's super important. I have a confession to make. I'm actually a HUGE NaruHina fan. Please don't hate me for it guys. Like NaruHina is my LIFE. I was very satisfied with all the couples that became canon, you know what I mean? ;-) So if any of you were true SasuHina shippers and hate me for this, please forgive me. Don't get me wrong. I love this pairing. Like SasuHina is crazy cute, ok? So don't worry, I won't give up on this fic just because NaruHina is official. (Much to my pleasure.) Anyway, let the reading begin!

It was a snowy night. Sasuke and Hinata walked back home after eating at Ichiraku's. Hinata had told Sasuke it wasn't necessary to walk her home, but much to her annoyance, and also, she hated to admit, pleasure, he had insisted stubbornly.

'He really can be gentlemanly.' she thought with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"It's nothing."

"Whatever."he said and started pouting childishly.

Her smile grew even bigger.

"It's rare to see the one and only Sasuke Uchiha pouting like a little baby." she giggled.

"If only…if only you were him. Then everything would be perfect." she quietly muttered to herself, hoping the Uchiha hadn't heard her.

"If only I was who?" Sasuke asked.

She straightened up. Oh no, he had heard it!

"N-n-no one! No one at all!"

"You're stuttering again. Hinata, what's wrong?"

"It's….it's nothing. Nothing you would understand."

"Try me. Does it have anything to do with the reason why you were crying in the restaurant?"

"I wasn't crying! I just yawned and was coughing! That's all!" she protested.

"Hinata, you were crying. Just tell me why."

"No! You wouldn't understand! You definitely wouldn't! Plus you'd laugh at me! Like you said, you're actually super mean! You're not a good person at all!"she exclaimed.

"Hinata…" he sighed in frustration. "Fine. If I tell you something will you trade your secret for it?"

Hinata looked up at him, eyebrow raised suspiciously. "Depends… it better be a good secret."

"It is."

"Fine. Tell me then."

"You see, the truth is…I was kind of testing you today. I'm not all that bad, ok? I can be nice to girls. Just the ones that hold a special place in my heart. I don't know if you're there yet, but there's definitely something. I will find out soon enough. If I do, I'll let you know. I promise. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I knew Sasuke-kun wasn't that bad a person." she murmured with a small smile.

"No, I'm no-wait, what?!"

"I knew it all along. I'm a little different from my clan. I can see through objects AND lies."

"Ugh, you little-"Well then, Sasuke-kun, I did agree to trade if the secret was good enough."

"Hey, listen you don't necessarily have to tell me."

"But I want to, I want to just at least have one person listen to my problems."

He blinked, then nodded.

"Ok then, let's sit down."

They found a bench not too far away and sat down after brushing snow off it.

"Ok, start."

"Well, there's not much to say except for the reason why I was crying."

"And why was that?"

"I was crying because…because…Sasuke-kun, I know I'm supposed to have gotten over Naruto-kun, but the truth is…I haven't at all!"

Sasuke just sat there with a blank expression on his face.

"What made you realize it?"

"Today, at the restaurant, when I saw Sakura-san and him together. I was so, so jealous and selfish. Thinking that I should have been the one sitting with him and not her."

He noticed that she had started shaking, and water was dripping on to her lap.

"Hinata, I-"I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun! I should have been thinking about having a fun time with you! Instead I let my mind wander to him again. All because he was with her. I don't deserve you, Sasuke-kun! Now just let me go home alone!" she shouted and got up. She started running down the path.

Sasuke just sat there, with an extremely confused expression.

'What do I do? What do I say? She just admitted she still has feelings for that loser. Should I just give up?' he frantically thought to himself.

'No, she's hurt. And I know that I shouldn't leave a girl alone when she's hurt like that!'

He started running as fast as he could in her direction. Eventually he caught up to her and grabbed her.

"No, leave me alone! Just go away! she shouted.

"No, I can't. I need to sort this out with you. You need someone to listen to your problems and help you solve them, right? Let me be that person."

"No, just leave! Go away! she struggled to get out of his grasp.

He took her by the wrists and dragged her to a nearby tree, pinning her against it while holding her arms up.

"Hinata, look at me."

"No."

"Look at me."

"No! I don't want you to see my face! I don't want you to see me so weak."

"Hinata, just look at me! Trust me, ok?"

She gave up and looked at him.

He inwardly cringed and he had to admit his heart dropped at seeing such a beautiful face so sad. Her eyes were red from crying, with tears still pouring down her very red cheeks.

He pulled himself together.

"Listen, I know you still love Naruto, but it doesn't matter. Do you remember what you said to me that night?"

"B-but that was-"Do you remember or not?!"

She looked down and gave a slight nod.

"You said, I'm merely trying to move on from my hopeless love for Naruto. So what if you're still in love with him?! It doesn't matter, it never did."

"But still I'm supposed to be falling for y-"We both know that. But isn't taking it slow a part of moving on too?"

"Yes, it is."

Her tears had dried now and her eyes were red and puffy. Her lips were wet from all the tears that had spilled. He swallowed nervously. She looked tempting enough to kiss.

'But now is not the time. She's still in love with the dobe and I have yet to figure out my own feelings.' he thought to himself.

"Sasuke-kun, can you let me go now?"

"Huh? Oh, right."

He quickly let her go, feeling guilty about holding her hands up for so long. Then he realized what it would have looked like to passerbys. He let out a frustrated sigh.

He walked Hinata home in silence. When they finally reached the front of her house, he was about to open his mouth and say goodnight but she interrupted.

"Sasuke-kun, thank you. For everything You really helped me out. And made me realize a lot of things. Even though the position we were in might have looked very suspicious to other people."

"Um, yeah, about that-"It's ok. You don't have to apologize. It was worth it, after all. she said with a smile.

He gave a small smirk and said "Yeah, it definitely was."

"Well then, I'll just go now…"

He snapped out of his stupor.

"Umm…by the way Hinata, I would..umm..like to.."

"Do this again sometime?" she finished.

"Yeah."

"Does that mean I passed the test?"she asked with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, I guess you did." he said with a little smirk himself.

"In that case, I would love to do this again sometime Sasuke-kun. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She entered her house and he turned around and left.

Hiashi saw her walking in with a smile. Wondering what made her so happy, he asked "How was your day, Hinata?"

She turned around, still smiling, and replied, "It was wonderful, Father."

Sasuke slowly trudged back home, thinking about Hinata.

'Well I guess I cheered her up a bit.'

He smiled, realizing that this was going to be a hard one.

'Wait a minute, did she start calling me Sasuke-kun again?'

Author's Note: And done. Phew, that was hard. I hope you liked it. Please, please, please review! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. A special thank you to Sachiko Heiwajima, , Yours Truly-Pride, scarecrow 09, Im Officially awesome and Nishu96. You guys are really awesome! If it weren't for you and my faithful followers, this chapter wouldn't exist. Thank again for your opinion Yours Truly-Pride, it really helped. Im Officially Awesome you really are awesome! Thank you for being such an active reviewer! I'm so glad you do! Thank you! Sachiko Heiwajima thank you for being so faithful and scarecrow 09 thank you so much! That review meant a lot. Nishu96 thank you as well for that adorable review! Thanks to all of you! Well I hope you liked it and I hope I didn't disappoint. See you in Chapter 5. P.S, don't hate me for being a NaruHina fan pwwweeeasssee? Love you bye! ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Potential Rivals

Disclaimer: This shall be the final and last disclaimer. Don't worry, I don't mean it's the last chapter. I just mean that I won't be posting disclaimers for my stories anymore. Because, seriously, we all know who owns Naruto. Not me, Masashi Kishimoto. Ok now move on to the authors note.

Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's me, Trivena! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. It's because I only got three reviews for Chapter 4 so I was worried you guys didn't like my story. And I was discouraged. It took me a lot to convince myself to even write this chapter. I just hope I get more reviews. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Your reviews are like the fuel for my determination. I depend on those reviews guys. So PLEASE, I NEED you to review. If you genuinely liked this story, would it kill you to review? No. Seriously people. If you've been an active reviewer up until now, then it's ok. And I thank you for your support. But to my followers and the people who read this story until they reach the latest chapter, just review, whether your opinions are positive or negative. You can ask any questions and give me ideas to make this story better too. There's like 36 of you following my story. And only 3 reviewed the latest chapter. An author needs encouragement, you know? So please at least review this chapter. Don't make me feel pathetic. Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting. Moving on to the chapter.

Five days after that night, Hinata and Sasuke decided to meet up again. But this time, they had agreed on having a picnic in the park.

Sasuke was patiently waiting for Hinata to arrive while leaning on a tree. Even so, the shade couldn't completely conceal him and he was forcing himself to ignore the interested looks the girls splashing around in the lake opposite were giving him. One of them plucked up the courage and walked up to him. He noticed the sway in her hips as she walked over to him. His eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Hey."

She had already reached him.

"Hn."

She looked a little put off by his uninterested reply, but continued all the same.

"So, what's your name? I'm Akira."

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha."

"I knew it! So, Sasuke-kun, would you like to join me and my friends at the lake?"

He raised an eyebrow at her lowered eyelids and the tone of her voice that suddenly turned extremely flirtatious at the mention of his name.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She spun around, showing off her extremely revealing swimsuit. "We're just swimming and playing around a little in the water."

"No, I mean, what are you doing now? Why are you asking me to come join your little group? I'm not the only guy in this park. From here, I can see loads of them ogling you."

She turned and looked around a bit, as if checking to make sure he was telling the truth. True enough, a few guys were staring at her and checking out her rather exposed body. She turned back to Sasuke, cheeks slightly red with a new determined look on her face. He inwardly smirked, feeling amused.

'She's definitely not the very confident type. I guess she didn't expect it. But what type of person wouldn't expect to get eyed at least by a few people if they wear a swimsuit like that?'

"And that's why I decided to come up to you, of all the men in the park." her voice broke in.

He blinked, confused.

"Sorry, mind repeating that?"

"You're the only one who's not looking at me or our group so I was interested. Anyway Sasuke-kun, are you going to join us or not?"

"Sigh, listen, umm, Akemi, I'm kind of waiting for someone right now. Sorry I didn't tell you before."

"My name is Akira, Sasuke-kun."

"Huh?"

"It's Akira. So where is this person? How come they're not here yet?"

"They're kind of late."

"Oh, in that case, you can still join us until they arrive! There's no harm done, right? she exclaimed with a bright smile.

His eyebrow twitched heavily this time.

'She's extremely persistent.'

"Umm, actual-"Come on Sasuke-kun, just for a little while!"

She then did something most girls would never dare to do him. She grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him towards the lake.

Sasuke was about to pull away but, seeing the amount of people, he decided not to because he had an image to keep and he didn't want them to think he was rude. So he let her pull him over.

The other girls were delighted and surprised at the same time to see THE Sasuke Uchiha joining them.

Various choruses of "Welcome, Sasuke-kun!" and "Thank you for joining us, Sasuke-kun!" were heard throughout the whole park.

He just gave a small grunt to each of their replies and sat down, keeping an eye out for Hinata.

'Damn, why do you have to be so late?'

A few miles away, Hinata Hyuga was running as fast as she could towards the park.

'I am so late! Sasuke-kun must have been waiting so long.'

If only she didn't have to take up so much of time making bentos for their picnic. She had made all of the food they would be eating today carefully and had taste tested everything over and over again until it was just right. Finally, she reached the park.

'I hope Sasuke-kun is hungry!' she thought excitedly as she turned the corner into the park. She then paused, taking in the scene before her. Sasuke was sitting near the lake, with a group of girls surrounding him. A majority of them were flirting with him, except for one girl who looked like she had so many other places to be than here. She walked to a tree with an extremely thick trunk and hid behind it. She then activated her Byakugan and watched them.

After watching them a while, she deactivated her Byakugan and walked over to them when one of the particularly brave girls had snaked her arms around one of his and started flirting with him while shooting him seductive looks everytime he made eye contact.

Sasuke looked around for Hinata and saw her walking over to them with a slightly scary look on her face.

'Hm, interesting. I think I'll mess around with her a little today. Let's see if her feelings for me have changed at all.'

He looked at the girls and told them, "Well, this is the person I was waiting for. She finally arrived. Everyone, meet Hinata Hyuga."

Hinata was immediately faced with a bunch of girls who were sending her death glares.

Trying not to get intimidated, she quickly smiled and said, "Hello everyone, my name is Hinata Hyuga . It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Author's Note: Mwahahahahahahaha, cliffhanger! Sorry about that guys! You're just going to have to wait until Chapter 6. Sorry. I have a lot of other things to do right now. But I promise to update as soon as possible. Of course, like I already said, that will be depending on the amount of reviews I get. Anyway, a HUGE thank you to ImOfficiallyAwesome, scarecrow09 and Nishu96 for reviewing when no one else did. I appreciate your loyalty very much. Thank you loads! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till Chapter 6, goodbye! J


	6. Chapter 6

Property

Author's Note: It's been a while guys. For that, I'm really sorry! I decided to update today as a New Year special. One of my resolutions is to update more frequently so don't worry, I will be updating more. School will be starting soon though so please don't expect too much. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!

"Hinata Hyuga. I see…you're like, the future heiress of that clan of yours right?" asked one of the girls with an annoyed look on her face.

Hinata inwardly cringed and was afraid her little tsundere side was going to appear, but she held back and politely replied with "Yes, I am. I'm surprised you know who I am."

The other girl smiled. "Of course I know. You're pretty famous. Part of that Konoha 11 gang, aren't you?"

"Yup, along with Sasuke-kun." replied Hinata.

"Hm, quite the lucky thing aren't you?"

"I am quite lucky to be with Sasuke-kun and the other members. They're all so talented and I consider myself extremely lucky to have graduated the academy and become Chunin with them."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. 'Doesn't she know that she's talented too?' he thought to himself.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, I believe we should be going now." Hinata chimed in.

"Aww, do you have to go so soon? Why not you stay a little longer? What are you guys planning on doing anyway?" said Akira.

"Well…"began Hinata, hesitant to tell these suspicious girls that they were planning to have a picnic.

"We're going to have a picnic. I don't see the harm in you joining us. Hinata here is a very good cook." said Sasuke.

Hinata inwardly cursed and shot him a glare, then went back to smiling and said, "Well, I suppose you can join us, but I only cooked for two today."

"Come on Hinata, I'm sure they've already had their lunch. I don't think they'll mind watching us eat while hanging out." said Sasuke.

"Yeah!" the girls excitedly exclaimed.

"Well, ok then." Hinata gave in.

Sasuke inwardly smirked. 'This will be fun.'

Hinata and Sasuke laid out the blanket and started setting everything up by the lake while the girls talked.

"Well girls, who would have thought his date would be the one and only shy, non confident Hinata Hyuga?" one of them said.

"It'll be super easy to snag him if it's just her. Thank goodness it's not Sakura Haruno. She's definitely way more confident and tougher than this weakling." said Akira.

"So here's the deal, we lessen their chances of conversation and flirt with him more." said one of the girls.

"That's a good idea, but right in front of her?" another one said.

"Oh, so what? She can't even win the heart of that Naruto guy who looks like he would be willing to crush on anyone. Serves her right for not being more assertive. Besides, Sasuke-kun seems to like having us around." said Akira.

"Alright, let's do this."

"Hey, Haruka, you in?" one of them asked a girl with straight brown hair.

"I think I'll pass." said Haruka.

"What's your problem, Haruka? You're never helping us snag cute boys away from other girls. What's wrong with you?" sneered Akira.

"Well frankly I think what you guys are doing is wrong. You can't just steal another girls date. That's just mean." replied Haruka.

"Tch, it's not mean. We're doing him a favor by helping him keep his pride. He would totally lose it if he dated someone like that thing."

"At least the other girls you picked on were mean. This one isn't. She actually seems nice."

"Whatever. You're at least coming right?"

"Well I don't see the harm in that." They made their way over to Sasuke and Hinata who had already begun eating.

"How is the tomato salad, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked Sasuke.

"It's surprisingly deli-"Sasuke-kuuuuuuunnnn! We're coming!"

Hinata didn't hide her cringe this time as she watched the girls making their way over.

Sasuke smirked, amused. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, everything is fine." she replied with a smile.

His amused smile quickly turned into a frown. 'She's lying. So she's the type of girl who keeps her feelings to herself. Well, this is Hinata we're talking about. She's definitely the type to do that. All the same, it must be hard.'

He opened his mouth, about to say something but was interrupted by some of the girls holding his arms and cooing about how he looks like a little boy when he eats.

His eyebrow twitched and he simply gave a little nod in response.

Hinata just kept quiet and kept on eating.

Throughout the rest of the picnic, poor Hinata had to endure the girls' giggling and flirting with Sasuke, the guy who was supposed to be HER date.

She soon got a little fed up and decided to say she was going to wash her hands and excused herself. On her way back, she saw a girl with long brown hair leaning against a tree, watching the girls flirt with Sasuke. She decided to say hi and walked up to her.

"Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuga. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Haruka. What's up?"

"I should be asking you that." giggled Hinata.

"Nothing much. Just watching those girls steal your guy."

She looked at Hinata and saw her extremely upset facial expression.

"Hey, I didn't mean to-"No it's ok. You're right. They are stealing my date." said Hinata.

"So why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"Because I… think it would be rude?"

"You say that like it's a question. You're so unsure."

"No. I mean..I don't know.."

"You know Hinata, you're actually a lot stronger than this."

"What makes you say that?"

"Other people talk and gossip about missions around here. Sometimes I hear them talk about yours. I mean Team 8's missions. And from what I hear you always do a great job."

Hinata gave her a weak smile.

"Thank you..Haruka. You're a lot nicer then I made you out to be."

"Haha, not much of a difference from the others, just that I'm not into boys as much as they are."

Hinata giggled. "Well thank you for the advice Haruka. I appreciate it. "

"Don't sweat it. Now go and get back your guy."

"Ok."

"That's the spirit."

She smiled as she watched Hinata walk away and thought to herself, 'Really not such a bad girl at all.'

Sasuke looked up as Hinata sat down. "Took you long enough. What kept you?"

Hinata opened her mouth and was about to reply when she was interrupted by one of the girls.

"Saw her talking to Haruka just now. So what do you think about her?"

"She's a nice girl."

"Really? What would you see in a loser like her? She's too quiet, antisocial and not interested in the things we like to do. As a matter of fact, I'm surprised we haven't ditched her yet."

"Yeah, we'll do it tomorrow."

Hinata was shocked. 'How could someone treat their own friend like this?' But then she remembered what Haruka had said and decided to give it a shot.

"Well in that case, I will invite her to the Hyuga household and become her new friend. A nice girl like her deserves to have a friend." she answered back.

"Well, I guess losers gotta stick together." the girl replied.

Hinata blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Losers gotta stick together. You're a loser, she's a loser. So I guess only people like you can get along with each other."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. This was going a bit too far. "What makes you call her a loser?"

"Well you know, she can't even win the heart of the only guy she ever loved. And lost him. She also let her own cousin die for her sake. Doesn't that make her a loser?"

Hinata had had enough of this.

"Well I'm happy as long as Naruto-kun is happy."

"And what have you got to say about your cousins death?"

"I…I…"

"Nothing. See? Looks like you let him die in vain. You're not even living your life to the fullest. You could be doing so much more with your looks, honey."

"Like what? Stealing other people's dates like you? Perhaps you would have preferred Neji-niisan to be alive just so you can hit on him. Because that's all you're good at."

She then immediately clapped her hands to her mouth and stared at them all wide eyed. Sasuke smirked. 'Nice one.'

She then looked at Sasuke.

"You find this amusing, Sasuke-kun?"

"Actually, I do."

Anger and frustration boiled up inside her.

"Well it's NOT. This is not amusing or funny. This is all your fault!"

His expression changed. "Hey, Hinata I-"No it's my fault. It's my fault for agreeing to even continue going out with you! I regret all of this. I regret meeting you!"

She then turned around and ran off.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he got up, shaking off the girls and ignoring their shouts and pleads for him to stay and quickly ran after her.

Author's Note: Whew, it's done. Finally. Hope you liked it. A special, BIG thank you to , Pooja Azuna, Sachiko Heiwajima, Danish78 and Nishu96. Thank you for the reviews. They are a huge support and greatly appreciated. Anyways hope you enjoyed it and have a very Happy New Year! Love you and will update soon! (Depends on the reviews.)


	7. Chapter 7

Feelings

Author's Note: Hey people! Anyway I decided to update today because I'm going back to school tomorrow after an incredibly long holiday. (Hint: I'm an Asian.) So anyway I'll be busier than usual, so please don't expect too much. Depends on the reviews. Reviews make the world go around. Said by a genius named Serious Sam. You guys should go check out his NaruHina fanfiction. It's awesome. So without further ado, the chapter!

Hinata ran as fast as her legs could carry her through the park, ignoring the stares people were giving her.

Sasuke followed closely, years of practice having improved his stamina.

Hinata ran until she stopped at a cliff. The sun was setting, right in front of it. 'Time flies when you're being picked on. And regretting even being born.' she sadly thought to herself with a smile on her face.

She turned around, eyes widening as she realized Sasuke had followed her successfully. She hadn't even sensed him.

"How did you find me?"

"I just followed you."

"I didn't even sense your chakra."

"I've learned to lower my chakra signal over the years."

"Whatever."

"So cold, Hinata."

He walked over to her, her not noticing as she had her back turned to him. He decided to be brave for once and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her around and looking her in the eyes.

"Hinata, tell me. What's wrong?"

"Why would you care? No, why DO you care?"

"Of course I care. Why wouldn't I?"

At this, Hinata had reached her boiling point and couldn't take it anymore.

"LIAR! You liar! I hate you!"

She started pounding against his chest with her fists, making him release his hold on her.

"Whoa whoa Hinata, calm down! Relax! I'm not a liar. Why would you say that?"

"Well, you're not a liar, but you're just one, big, JERK. You left me alone and actually LET those other girls flirt with you!"

"Hinata."

"You just SAT there not saying anything while they insulted me, AND Neji-niisan!"

"Hinata."

"This is ALL your fault! It's all yours! You're the one who agreed when those girls asked if they could join us. Obviously you prefer them over me. Obviously you think they're cuter and prettier and sweeter and nicer than I could EVER be. And I think I've had enough of this relationship. We're dating but I don't even know if we're actually boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't know what to do anymore. You tell me, Sasuke" What do I do now-mmf!"

She was quickly silenced by Sasuke's lips on hers.

Hinata's eyes widened, trying to push him away at first, but he was gripping both of her wrists tightly and she couldn't move. She then realized a huge part of her had been waiting for this, and even imagining it, for quite a long time. The two weeks she had spent away from Sasuke due to a mission she had been assigned to and been surprisingly agonizing because he wasn't there. She melted into the kiss.

_Flashback:_

_Hinata settled down for the night after her mission had been completed. The next day, she would be on her way to Konoha. She inwardly cheered, realizing she could see her friends again. It had only been two weeks, but it had almost felt like a month._

_"__I can't wait to see Father again, and Hanabi. Oh, and I should also go and visit Neji-niisan to thank him for keeping me safe on this mission. Who else do I really want to see? Oh yes, Sasuke-kun too. I believe I had a picnic planned with Sasuke-kun. I wonder what I should make for his bento.."_

_She started blushing._

_"__What am I getting so worried about, wondering what bento to make? I'm acting like I'm his wife."_

_'__But that's what you're going to be soon, if you decide to continue your relationship with him.'_

_Hinata's face turned even redder._

_"__Stop it Hinata! You're acting like a schoolgirl with a crush! But at the end of the day..how do I feel about Sasuke-kun?"_

_'__I suppose I do like him as a friend. But recently..I've been thinking about him in a different way..I thought he was coldhearted because that's all he ever acted like, but..'_

_She smiled thinking about what he had said before she left for her mission. _

_"__Make sure you take care of yourself. If you get injured, and I know you won't, but in case you do, I'll definitely take revenge or you and ki-I mean injure the bastards who did. Take care. I'll be waiting." _

_He then gave her a kiss on the cheek and left, leaving behind a very red Hinata._

_Hinata blushed just thinking about it. _

_"__Well, I won't deny that I would love to see him as soon as possible when I get back home. As for how I feel about him..I'll think about that tomorrow." _

_She then slept and set off for Konoha the next day._

_End of flashback._

Hinata came back to reality, Sasuke's lips still on hers. She realized her legs had turned to jelly just from the kiss. She then broke away regretfully, suppressing a giggle at his almost pout.

"Sasuke-kun, I-"No Hinata, wait. I think I'll do the talking first. For once."

"There's a reason why I did all that. I did it to see if you would get jealous."

He turned away slightly, speaking in a really low voice.

"I guess a part of me really wanted you to get jealous."

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I haven't been fair to you..always putting you in these kinds of situations just to test out stuff. To see your reaction, to see you get jealous..and now I think I've had enough. I need to tell you about my true feelings..what I've been keeping from you for a while.

Her eyes widened as she realized that this was it, the moment she had been waiting for for so long..to hear Sasuke's feelings..

"When I first met you..I didn't think much about you.. just a normal girl..it was a plus that you weren't a crazy fangirl..I found you beautiful and thought you carried yourself on, I started to like you more..and that increased when I saw you could get angry with me when you wanted..then when you opened up to me that night…I saw a whole different side of you..it made you seem so much more feminine and it really opened my eyes..that you're a girl..and you can get hurt easily…that made me want to protect you from everything else in the world..and when you left for two weeks..I won't lie..I felt like I was going through hell..then I realized..I'm crazy about you, Hinata."

He looked up at her, eyes widening as he saw her crying.

"Hinata? Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no Sasuke-kun..you didn't..I assure you.."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Sasuke-kun..you don't know that that's what I've been wanting to hear for a long time..on my way back from my mission and during it I couldn't stop thinking about you..and I missed you so much..that's when I realized..I'm crazy about you too."

His eyes widened, his heart thumping furiously with joy that she felt the same way. He quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I shouldn't have tried to make you jealous.. I took it too far with those girls..I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You just made the happiest girl in the world right now."

She gave him a smile that warmed his heart and made him want to kiss her again.

"Sasuke-kun, lets go back and pack up. We can't just leave our things there."

"You're really ok with those girls?"

"I feel like I could take on anything right now because you're right here beside me."

He turned away, blushing a little at her words.

"Ok, lets go."

They reached the lake, surprised to find the girls sill there.

"Ohh Sasuke-kun, you're finally back! Thank goodness. We were worried." said Akira.

"I was busy." said Sauke, squeezing Hinata's hand.

"Hmm, what's this? Holding hands with him now? How'd you win him over? Offered him money?"

"That's enough. I think you girls have had enough fun for one evening. Now leave us alone."

"Why are you standing up for her?" What's the matter Hyuga, can't stand up for yourself?" one of the girls asked, making a motion to move towards Hinata.

Sasuke caught her wrist and moved in front of Hinata.

"Touch her and I'll kill you."

The girl backed away in fear.

"Now apologize to her."

"Ok ok fine, we're sorry! Let's go girls."

"Before we go, I'd like to ask you who she is to you. You didn't call her your girlfriend at first." asked Akira.

Sasuke then looked at Hinata and said with a smile on his face, "She is now."

Author's Note: I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry if you found it dull. A huge thanks to the two guests that reviewed, Nishu96, SayaSenju, SasukexhinataxOC, FallenHime and MsChifSantos. You guys really helped me with your reviews. Thank you for reading my story up until no. Please do review again. Bye!


End file.
